Confesión a media noche
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Es Halloween y en la escuela de Sarah se está realizando un baile de disfraces, pero ella solamente puede pensar en el rey de los Goblins. Pero… ¿Quién es ese hombre que la invita a bailar?.


**Confesión a media noche.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Es Halloween y en la escuela de Sarah se está realizando un baile de disfraces, pero ella solamente puede pensar en el rey de los Goblins. Pero… ¿Quién es ese hombre que la invita a bailar?.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, créanme. Si fueran míos yo estaría en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins.

* * *

Una joven, de no más de dieciséis años, estaba sentada sola en una mesa alejada de las demás personas. Esa noche era Halloween y en la escuela a la que la joven asistía se estaba realizando un baile de disfraces.

Un suspiro de cansancio broto de los labios de la joven. Su cabello estaba tomado en un moño y unos mechones quedaban libres enmarcando su bello rostro. Su piel blanca contrastaba con el vestido azul marino con bordados dorados, que se asemejaba a los que usaban las jóvenes del siglo XVIII. Ella lucía como toda una princesa que está esperando que su príncipe la invite a bailar.

Sus ojos esmeraldas miraron con melancolía a las parejas que estaban bailando en el centro del lugar. Su mente le trajo los recuerdos de aquel baile compartido con el rey de los Goblins.

Ella podría haberlo tenido todo. Sus sueños y el amor de su rey, pero había demasiado en juego. Si tan solo su hermanito no hubiese estado en peligro de ser un Goblin, ella hubiese aceptado sin dudarlo, ya que el rey tenía su corazón en sus manos.

-¿Me concede este baile?.-Esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y observó a un hombre. Él iba vestido con una camisa blanca y sobre ella una chaqueta azul cielo con bordados de plata. Usaba unos pantalones de cuero y unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Sobre su rostro llevaba un antifaz que ocultaba hasta la mitad de su faz. Su cabello rubio caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

-Yo… yo.-La joven estaba anonadada. Podría jurar que el hombre frente ella era su rey, su Jareth.-Acepto.-Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas cuando el hombre la cogió de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Sus movimientos iban sincronizados con la melodía que estaba sonando. La joven se dejaba guiar sin titubear. Se sentía segura en los brazos de aquel hombre. Alzó su vista y sus ojos quedaron prendados de unos ojos bicolores que estaban escondidos detrás de aquel antifaz.

La joven ya no tuvo ninguna duda. El hombre con el que estaba bailando era Jareth. Sabiendo esto se quedo tranquila y feliz. Después de un año de haber cruzado el laberinto y de conocer a Jareth, él estaba ahí con ella bailando como aquella vez en el Ballroom. Sin pensarlo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.-Dijo en un suave susurro la joven.

- A mi también Sarah, mi cosa preciosa.-Hablo Jareth con voz suave.

Pasaron gran parte de la fiesta bailando, sin decir nada. Únicamente disfrutando de la compañía del ser amado.

-Sarah…-Habló Jareth mirando a la chica que cómodamente descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-Mmm…-Sarah no deseaba separarse del rey.

-Debo marcharme, mi cosa preciosa.-La voz del rey estaba cargada de tristeza.

-¿Por qué?.-Preguntó Sarah levantando su cabeza y enfrentando esos ojos tan extraños y tan llamativos.

-Solo era una noche, cosa preciosa, la de Halloween.-Habló Jareth tristemente mientras seguían bailando.-Es la única vez que las criaturas mágicas pueden salir a la Tierra sin ser invocadas.-El rey notó como el rostro de Sarah se ensombrecía. Una idea se le vino a la mente. No perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?.-Sarah… ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?.-La muchacha la miró ilusionada.-Lo tomare como un sí.-Habló el rey sonriendo.

El baile se detuvo y Jareth llevó a Sarah a un lugar apartado de la vista de las demás personas. La muchacha le miró curiosa, pero no preguntó nada ya que confiaba en él.

El rey retiro el antifaz de su rostro y después conjuro uno de sus cristales. Lo lanzó al aire y cuando este llegó al suelo ambos habían desaparecido.

Sarah observó el lugar al que Jareth la había llevado. Era el parque en que ella siempre practicaba los diálogos del libro Labyrinth. Una sonrisa broto de sus labios. Ese era el lugar en que había comenzado todo.

El rey le tendió su brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Iban sumidos en un silencio, pero no era incomodo. Todo lo contrario. Era un silencio agradable, que decía que no había nada que expresar con palabras, porque eran sus sentimientos quienes hablaban.

Caminaron un buen rato por el parque hasta que llegaron a una banca que estaba frente al lago. Se sentaron y Sarah apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del rey.

Pasaron varios minutos de esa manera, pero no todo es eterno. El reloj de una torre cercana marco las doce y las campanadas comenzaron a escucharse.

-Sarah, debo irme.-Dijo el rey mientras que con su mano libre cogía la cara de la joven Suavemente poso sus labios en los de ella. Fue un beso suave y tierno, que demostraba todo el amor que el rey sentía por aquella chiquilla, esa que lo derroto en su propio juego. A mucho pesar se separo de esos suaves labios cuando dieron doce campanadas.-Gracias mi cosa preciosa…-Sarah observo como el rey comenzaba a desaparecer frente a ella.

-No… no quiero que te vayas.-Habló en un susurro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus bellos ojos.-Te amo… Jareth…-El rey, antes de desaparecer completamente, escucho esas palabras y una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Yo… igual…-Dijo antes de desaparecer completamente. Sarah parpadeo un par de veces, solo esperando verlo nuevamente. Ver su sonrisa socarrona y sus hermosos ojos. Escucharlo llamarla "cosa preciosa". Pero no, se había marchado…

-No… esta vez no te dejare…-Dijo levantándose del banco y tomando su decisión. Esta vez escucharía a su corazón y no a su razón.-¡Ojalá viniese el rey de los Goblins y me llevase!.-Repitió esas palabras durante un rato, pero nada sucedía… ¿A caso ya no podía invocarlo?, ¿Estaba usando las palabras incorrectas?. Esas dudas llegaron a su mente. Ya no podía soportarlo más, quería ir con él…-Por favor Jareth… aparece…

-Sarah…-Dijo una voz a su espalda. Se voltio y ahí estaba él, con su sonrisa socarrona y sus hermosos ojos. La muchacha fue corriendo a abrazarse al rey. Este por su parte la cogió felizmente entre sus brazos.-¿Estás segura de que quieres venir conmigo, mi chiquita?.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda y posaba su mentón en la cabeza de la joven. Él solamente deseaba que su Sarah fuese feliz.

-Sí.-Dijo Sarah.-Quiero ir contigo al Underground... Quiero ser tu esposa…-Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras que el rey solamente sonreía.

-Claro mi cosa preciosa. Serás mi reina, solo mía.-Habló antes de besarla. Sarah solo correspondió al beso, por lo que no notó que el rey los había llevado al castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins. La había llevado a su hogar.

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan su comentario. Acepto críticas._


End file.
